Brothers and Sisters
by gizzy24
Summary: The full package, with the golden retriver and all - minus the matching jogging suits though. Enter the life of Luke and Lorelai and their three kids seventeen years after the series finale.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters. I am in no way affiliated with Gilmore Girls or any of its producers.

A/N: So I know I am a fan of Luke and Lorelai with kids stories so here goes. This is going to take place about 17 years or so after the series finale. Enjoy! And if you feel like it, review.

**Brothers and Sisters**

* * *

Chapter One

_A Day In The Life_

Black dress shoes ran down a cold tile hallway…

James John Charles Gilmore Danes ran to his locker at Chilton one afternoon in mid October. The final bell had just sounded and it was finally time to go home. It was a Friday and he had no extracurricular stuff so he actually got to go home for once. The sophomore boy took off his sports coat that he was forced to wear and put it into his locker, one more week and his mother would make him take it home and wash it. He pushed his French binder into his locker and pulled his English one out and haphazardly shoved it into his old blue torn backpack. He slammed his locker shut and started to walk down the long impressive halls of Chilton. When he finally got out of the school he fiddled with his tie and yanked it looser so it didn't strangle him so much. His shirt which was tucked into his khaki pants soon was not. He ran over to the bus stop and James Danes caught the 3 o'clock bus back to his home, Stars Hollow, Connecticut.

James was a tall boy, about five foot, ten inches. His hair was tick and brown in color. His eyes were remarkably blue which was a family trait. He wore black plastic framed glasses today but usually he found glasses a pain and wore contacts. Today, he found contacts a pain and wore glasses. He was a decently geeky boy but maintained his cool. His affectionate nickname was JJ, for James John. James definitely liked that better than James John Charles Gilmore Danes. James liked to read; anything really. He read books of all sorts but his real guilty pleasure being comic books.

Bus rides home were always boring, so too pass the time James took out a new comic book his father gave him recently. He pulled his iPod out of the front pocket of his worn bag and quickly shoved the headphones in his ears and turned up The Clash. Suddenly the bus ride wasn't very boring anymore.

* * *

William Richard Louis Gilmore Danes quickly rushed out of his Geometry class, his final class of the day this sophomore year. His locker was around the corner but more importantly, his girlfriend's locker was right next to the classroom he was just in. He stood there for a couple minutes his blue baseball cap covering his thick brown hair and 

clad in his new jeans and Stars Hollow High soccer team t-shirt waiting for Keelan, his girlfriend. Finally he spotted the blonde girl walking down the hall.

"Hey," Keelan greeted standing in front of Will at the locker.

"Hey there." Will said quickly pecking Keelan on the cheek.

"Hey, so I figure tonight…" Keelan started but Will had started to kiss her again, this time with a little more meaning to it. The kiss turned into a make-out session in the hall, which teacher Kathy Calder did not approve of. She had a stack of papers to correct in her hand and she took them and swatted Will's head with them.

Will put up his hands as if he was surrendering, "Alright, alright"

"Not here, Mr. Danes." Mrs. Calder told the boy very sternly.

Will smiled at Keelan who had her head ducked in embarrasment and laughed as Mrs. Calder walked away, "So tonight?" Will asked.

"I was thinking movie at my house?" Keelan asked.

"Uh, yeah sure," James quickly scanned his mind for anything he had going on, "Oh wait, today is the 16th right?" He asked Keelan.

"Yeah." She responded with big brown eyes hopeful that Will didn't have anything going on.

"Aw man, I have a dinner with my grandparents." Will said.

"Come on Will! Just for a little while?" Keelan smiled and proceeded to pout a little.

"I'll talk to my mom about it." Will said.

"Thank you!" Keelan smiled and stood on her tiptoes and kissed Will.

"Better go, Calder may see you." Will said after he let go of Keelan.

"I'll talk to you later." Keelan smiled and walked down the hall.

Will walked to his locker and quickly pulled out his Spanish binder and then grabbed his fleece jacket, he quickly put it on and he slammed his locker shut. His exquisitely blue eyes twinkled as he walked down the hall getting many smiles from girls that passed him by. He walked out of his school and took a quick glance around the town. It was October so the foliage had come in; the leaves were many different colors. Miss Patty and all the little girls were twirling around practicing for Stars Hollow's Thanksgiving Day festival. Then he looked over to the bus stop, there was the 3 o'clock bus from 

Hartford that came everyday around 3:30. Will walked down the steps of the school and then towards the bus stop.

James Danes walked down the steps of the bus quickly rolling up his comic book and putting it in the side pocket of his backpack. When he looked up he saw himself leaning against the tree next to the bus stop, except it wasn't himself, it was his twin brother, William.

"Hey," James said as he squinted to avoid the sun in the West.

"Hey, reading comic books again?" Will laughed as he asked his brother.

"Uh, yeah. Dad got me a new one. It's pretty good. You can borrow it if you want." James offered.

"Whoa, James Danes actually cracked a joke," Will laughed and James rolled his eyes. The two of them took their routine walk across the square to the diner, where they usually worked after school when they didn't have anything going on. They walked up the steps to the diner together and Will opened the door and the bell rang and Luke looked up.

"Hey guys," Luke greeted while rounding the corner with plates for costumers.

"Hey dad." Will said going behind the counter to retrieve his apron, seeing that his brother hadn't followed he took James' apron and tossed it to him. Will quickly tied it on but James waited a minute and smiled ironically at the apron.

"Hey dad, I have a ton of homework this weekend and you know how I usually do my homework on Friday nights but tonight is our monthly dinner with the grandparents…"

"Your point, JJ?" Luke quickly looked up from where he was delivering food.

"Could I maybe take tonight off?" James asked.

"A lot of homework, huh?" Luke asked looking at his son.

"So much, especially in English." James said sincerely to his father.

"Alright, just for tonight." Luke agreed.

"Thanks Dad!" James yelled and ran out of the diner leaving his apron on a nearby vacant table.

Luke picked up the apron James had left on the counter and looked at his son walking out the door. He went behind the counter as Will took orders, Ceaser was still around so he was cooking. Will was going over in his head how he was going to ask his mom to let 

him skip dinner tonight, and then he figured maybe he should ask his dad first, he wasn't too fond of the grandparents anyway.

"Hey Dad." Will said after taking a couple orders.

"What?" Luke asked looking up from the cash register.

"Erm…well, ya see, Keelan has this thing planned for us tonight." Will started.

"No." Luke said looking back at the cash register, it wasn't that he wasn't fond of Keelan, she was nice enough and all but it was the monthly dinner with Emily and Richard, Luke knew not to upset Lorelai and especially not to upset Emily.

"C'mon Dad, when you were my age wouldn't you have wanted to watch a movie with mom instead of go to your grandparents house?" Will asked.

"I didn't know your mom when I was your age." Luke stated simply trying to avoid the real answer.

"Aw, come on! Can I at least ask mom?" Will asked.

"You can ask her," Luke said looking up briefly, "But nothing is going to happen." He said looking back down.

* * *

James was on the way home, hands in his khaki pockets, kicking every rock he could find to pass the walk by. He walked past his old house where his family lived when until he was five, it was the house that his mother and older sister lived in before he was born. But when his younger sister was born when he was almost four the family started looking for a new house. He finally reached the house that his grandparents had helped build for the family, the Gilmore Danes house sat on a nice piece of land with nice views of the small lake in the small Connecticut town. The house was light blue in color with a basketball hoop in the driveway and a swimming pool in the back complete with a diving board that James and Will had begged Luke and Lorelai to build when they moved to the house.

James took the key out of the turtle and let himself into the house, Bjork, the family's golden retriever greeted James when he came into the house. James said hi to the dog and went to check messages, there was only one so he played it,

"Hello family, Luke specifically. I'll probably be home later than you and Maddie is at a friend's house, she should be home around four so don't freak out when she's not there. Alright we have to be ready by 6:25, Will, do not wear any of your t-shirts, I want to see a clean white oxford shirt on you. As much fun as it would be to see my mother's face at one of your sports t-shirts, I don't want any lectures. And Will and Luke, no baseball 

hats whatsoever. Forwards, backwards, sideways, whatever, I don't want to see them. And to all three of you, shower before I get home, which should be around six. Luke, make sure that this gets done. Do it, love you, bye. See you tonight."

Lorelai's voice faded out of the answering machine and that was the only message. James walked up the stairs, past Maddie's room, past Will's room, across from Lorelai and Luke's room. He walked into his room and dropped his bag on the floor and took his shirt off leaving him just in his grey t-shirt. He kicked off his shoes and sat down at his desk and took out _The Bean Trees _and started to read for his English class.

* * *

The Dawson's parked their car outside of The Dragonfly Inn 6 pm. They were coming to the acclaimed inn for their 30th wedding anniversary. They had strolled into Stars Hollow around 5:15 and decided to have dinner at the local diner, Luke's. The diner owner was Luke himself and he left the diner right after The Dawson's ordered around 5:25. He left with another young boy who looked a lot like him. Mrs. Dawson assumed that must be his son. Mr. and Mrs. Dawson walked into The Dragonfly and went to the front desk to check in. They were greeted by a nasty French man. After getting into a fight with the rude French man, Mr. Dawson requested to be checked in by the manager. And so Lorelai Gilmore appeared.

"Once again, I am so sorry about that." Lorelai apologized for the nth time to The Dawson's about Michel's behavior. This was something Lorelai had become used to over the many years working with the man.

"It's fine, thank you." Mrs. Dawson thanked Lorelai.

"Well, for your suffering I can offer you something." Lorelai smiled at the couple.

"What's that?" Mr. Dawson asked.

"A free meal at Luke's Diner, it's a great little place just around the corner from here." Lorelai explained.

"We just came from there," Mr. Dawson told Lorelai, "It was delicious."

"Well, good." Lorelai said, "You should go back on your way out if you enjoyed it. The owner and I are kind of affiliates so I can guarantee you a free meal."

"That would be lovely." Mrs. Dawson smiled.

"Great, well I will let the owner of Luke's know to expect you in the next couple days." Lorelai shook their hands and wished them a great stay and went to collect her things from her office. She needed to book it out of the inn to get home in time to be ready to leave for her parent's house.

* * *

When Lorelai finally made it home around 6:20 chaos ensured in the house. When she opened the door she found James tightening his tie in front of the mirror in the living room, Luke was screaming to Maddie to hurry up in the bathroom so Will could get his coat which he left in the bathroom out of the bathroom. Luke was in the bedroom trying to figure out what shirt to wear, and Bjork was barking for no good particular reason.

"I'm home!" Lorelai yelled frantically dropping her keys and purse on the side table next to the door. When no one but Bjork acknowledged that fact she went up stairs to wash her face and change her outfit before quickly leaving. Once upstairs she saw Maddie and Will fighting outside of the bathroom.

"I was only in there for like ten minutes Will, chill!" The fourteen year old girl yelled to her sixteen year old brother.

"But I needed my jacket!" Will yelled.

"Why couldn't you wait for your jacket, huh? Oh let's think, maybe someone wanted to sneak out to see Keelan before he actually had to leave for Hartford." Maddie screamed back.

"Alright break it up you two." Lorelai said.

"Oh, hi mom." Will said

"Thanks for noticing." Lorelai laughed to herself, "go downstairs, both of you, I'll be down soon." Both kids turned around defeated and walked down the stairs. Lorelai shook her head and walked into her bedroom to find Luke buttoning a blue oxford shirt.

"Hey," Luke kissed Lorelai on the cheek as she passed him to go into the bathroom briefly. "Does this tie work?" Luke asked holding up a blue and green striped tie as Lorelai poked her head out of the bathroom briefly to see what he was talking about.

"Yeah," Lorelai said simply and looked at her face in the mirror before turning on the water to wash it.

"So how was your day?" Luke asked as he tied his tie in the bedroom.

Lorelai finished scrubbing her face and rinsed off the soap before reaching for a towel, "Fine, long." She replied wiping her face free of water, "Yours?"

"Eh, Okay. A lot of costumers so that was a good thing, and a bad thing I suppose, Lane's kids didn't come in after school today to help because they had some band thing 

to go to. So after JJ left Will was the only help I had other than Ceaser." Luke paused for a minute, just thinking, "It really hasn't been like that in a while."

"JJ left?" Lorelai said poking her head out of the bathroom in mid make-up application.

"Yeah, he said he had a lot of homework to do or something." Luke said as he sat down on the bed to tie his shoes.

Lorelai sighed, she knew James was not a big fan of working at the diner. She figured it must be tough for him, especially with Will being so much Luke's son. She finished putting on her mascara and walked out of the bathroom flicking the light off, "Dress or skirt?"

Luke looked up from his shoes and looked up at Lorelai who was making her way to the closet and waiting for a response from Luke, "Um, dress."

"Okay." Lorelai said looking through the closet as Luke finished with his shoes. Luke got up and went over to the dresser to put on a watch as Lorelai took off her work clothes and slipped into the dress. This was routine on the first Friday of every month. The family would rush out the door as soon as it was possible so they could make it to Friday Night Dinner.

"Zipper, Luke." Lorelai reminded Luke and Luke walked over to Lorelai as she held her hair so he could gain access to the zipper and close the dress. Once that was done Lorelai put her hair back down so it fell over her shoulders and Luke finished by tying the tie on the back of the dress. "Thanks," Lorelai turned around and gave Luke a quick kiss on his lips, Luke took the moment to enjoy the fact that Lorelai was barefoot so he had a few inches on her. That soon was not the case as Lorelai slipped into a pair of shoes.

"Alright let's rocket." Lorelai said and ran out of the room, Luke close behind. The couple rushed down the stairs to find Maddie in the kitchen feeding Bjork, "Come on Maddie, let's go." Lorelai said quickly petting the dog and Maddie grabbed her coat off the table and followed her parents.

Will and James were both standing by the door ready to go and once they saw everyone else opened the door and rushed outside. Luke threw the car keys to James.

"James, drive on the way there." James nodded, "Will, drive on the way back." Will nodded. The twins were about to get their liscence and wherever they went in a car Luke made them drive. The family piled into the small SUV and they were ready to go.

"Let Friday Night Dinner begin." Lorelai commented before James pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

**Next Up:** Friday Night Dinner, we see Rory and her family, and learn more about Maddie.

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review!!

_Brothers and Sisters_ is a song by Coldplay

**Trivia question**: Can anyone tell me who _A Day In The Life_ is by?


End file.
